Frozen Heart
by WasabiForeverLiv
Summary: 2 years after the Great Thaw, everything is the same in the Kingdom of Arendelle. But are things about to change for the Princess? [Story requested by friend]
1. The Future of Arendelle

**This story was requested by a good friend and Frozen fan. **

**It'll be only about 2-3 chapters so that I can finish my current story.**

**[This story is family friendly.]**

**Some actions in the story will resemble to some actions in the movie. As an example, Elsa will be afraid to hold something, without her gloves (which both disappeared in the movie), and will be nervous and shake when she holds it, just like at her coronation.**

**That reminds me..if Anna took Elsa's glove at the coronation before Elsa revealed her powers, what happened to the glove afterwards? We know Elsa just took off her glove and it flew away into the wind during Let It Go. Same with her cape, heh. Where did the cape even go? They just disappeared!**

**One more thing, speaking of 'disappearing', did you notice that during Let It Go, when Elsa undoes her hair, her braid travels through her shoulder? It's hard to see a bit, but it happened. This is also a gif.**

**The story is going to be author-narrated kinda like 'Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas.' I love that, mostly because of Donald being tired of hearing 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas'****! It really makes me laugh, along with the rest of the film.**

* * *

><p>Today was a warm Summer day in Arendelle. It was July, only 1 week into the month. 2 years ago at this time, it was Elsa's coronation to become Queen, until she <em>let it go, <em>and all the land was covered in Eternal ice and snow. 5 years ago, the kingdom lost their rulers, and Elsa was the next heir to the throne.

3 years earlier, Elsa's coronation:

_"Your Majesty? The gloves." _The Bishop told Elsa. Elsa looked at her gloves, nervous, and felt that she had to refuse to take them off. She had to anyway. She set her gloves on the pillow, and got held of the scepter and orb. She was shaking as she held them. "_Sem hón heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr..." _(As she holds the holy properties, and is crowned in this holy place, I present to you...) Elsa looked at the objects and saw that ice was making progress onto them. She tried to ignore it. _"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." _She quickly set the items down to prevent the ice from completely covering the items, and put her gloves back on.

Into the night:

"You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love."

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out!"

Elsa started to get scared.

"You ask for my blessing, but my answer is no."

"Your Majesty, if I may-"

"No, you may not, and...I think you should go."

Anna grabbed Elsa's glove.

"Elsa, wait!"

"Give me my glove!"

"Elsa, please, please, I can't live like this anymore!"

Elsa had tears in her eyes. She got more scared.

"Then leave."

Elsa was afraid her powers would show. She's been hiding them from Anna for the last 13 years, and she's been concealing them with her gloves the whole time!

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"Enough, Anna."

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? W-why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said 'Enough'!" Elsa had swung her arm and a wall of ice was blocking her.

"Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." The Duke of Weselton said.

Elsa was hiding her hand behind her other hand, which was still covered with a glove.

"Elsa.."

Anna was shocked about what just happened with her sister. Elsa ran out into the front of the castle, where a lot of people were crowded. They cheered for Elsa. She was more afraid that her powers would show in the crowd. Anna was calling her name, and Elsa went down the steps into the crowd.

"Yes! It is her. Queen Elsa."

Elsa went through the crowd until she got into the middle, standing in front of one of the two fountains.

"Your Majesty? Are you alright?"

Elsa didn't respond. She stepped back until she got to the fountain. Her hand touched the rim and the ice spread to the water. The whole fountain froze up to the water. The crowd was shocked. Kids were hiding behind their parents, and a baby was crying.

"Stop her!" The Duke of Weselton shouted as he came out.

"Please, just stay away from me! Stay away!" Elsa accidentally sent an icy blast toward the Duke. He slipped on the ice.

"Monster! Monster!"

Elsa was afraid. This isn't what she wanted to happen. Elsa ran through the crowd, and Anna followed her. Elsa came to a dead end, in front of the fjord. She turned around and took a step back. Her foot had froze a bit of the ground and it spread to the water. She gasped. She had a way to escape!

"Elsa!" Anna was still going after her.

Elsa quickly stepped on the water and more of it froze. She ran across the water all the way to the other end, freezing the fjord.

"Elsa!" Anna had fallen on the ice. "No..." She saw Elsa reach the other end and run off.

Hans looked at the fjord. "The fjord..." The whole fjord surrounding the castle froze.

The Present:

It's been 2 years since Anna and Kristoff first kissed, and since Elsa returned to the kingdom and thawed it from Eternal winter. Life is the same as a Queen and as a Princess. Elsa isn't interested in anyone who she is willing to marry and have a King in the kingdom. But Anna and Kristoff seem to be a bit different. Are they keeping something from the Queen?

Snowman building is about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Heads up! This is the best day of my friend's life. And quite possibly <em>not <em>the last.**

**Olaf quotes..**

**The ending doesn't really mean that this story is about building snowmen..That was just the first thing I thought of.**

**I hope you like the story so far, and if you happen to have kids that are Frozen fans! They'll like any Frozen story as long as it's friendly and has to do with Frozen!**


	2. Another Heir?

**So little hints.**

**Like I said in the last chapter, Elsa will hold something and shake nervously. (Not occurring in this chapter)**

**-Elsa will have a flashback about being in prison and freezing Anna's heart. (Not occurring in this chapter)  
><strong>

**Swap those, she froze Anna's heart first.**

**By the way, in the list of Frozen characters when you're choosing the characters, who's OC?**

**I know the other characters on the list, but OC? **

**I see people putting 'OC' in the summary, but I don't know who that is..**

**I can't think of anyone from the movie with that name.**

**Frozen Fever's been announced and will be released (said) by Spring 2015. - Elsa and Kristoff plan to make Anna's birthday the best celebration.  
><strong>

**The whole 'pig chasing' thing in this story references a Frozen deleted scene.**

**And my friend who requested this story wishes for me to work with Disney to help with this project. I wish I could.**

**So enjoy the chapter [kid(s) who are getting this read to them]!**

* * *

><p>Anna and Kristoff have been acting <em>different <em>for the past few weeks, and Queen Elsa hasn't gotten to know anything from her sister. What could it be? This relationship is familiar. Does Anna want to get even with Elsa and keep a secret from her, like Elsa kept one from Anna for 13 years? Well maybe Anna's secret will last for a shorter time at _this _time..

Elsa snuck up on Anna, who was chasing a pig around the kingdom, and Anna lost the pig's path. Elsa asked her the most common question she got..

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Snowman?"

"Did someone say snowman?" Olaf came hopping from a path. He was playing with Sven earlier. Olaf had his personal flurry floating above him. Elsa took away his flurry when it wasn't needed during the Winter.

Anna kinda ignored Elsa's question. "Olaf, where's Kristoff?"

"He's feeding a carrot to Sven. Not my nose, right?" Olaf crossed his eyes to see if his nose was still there, but his carrot was gone. Did Olaf sniff more flowers and sneeze his nose into Sven's mouth? Olaf was sad. He needed his nose back before he could take Anna to Kristoff. Luckily, Sven came running and stuck Olaf's nose back into place. A bit _too _far into place. "It's so cute! It's like a little baby unicorn." Anna shoved it back into place.

Olaf was about to take Anna to Kristoff, but Elsa quickly grabbed her arm. Luckily, she was wearing her gloves to avoid causing an eternal winter and freezing anyone's heart on accident. "Anna, wait."

"Wait, Elsa, I need to talk to Kristoff first." Olaf took Anna to Kristoff, away from Elsa. Elsa felt left out, just like Anna felt left out as a kid. Elsa wished she had her parents to talk to. They've been deceased since Anna was 15, and since Elsa was 18. Kristoff was Elsa's age at that time.

* * *

><p>Elsa talked to Anna after their royal dinner, while dessert was being made. The dessert was chocolate. Just for Anna and Elsa.<p>

"Anna..we're repeating the same relationship we had 3 years ago."

"Elsa, I'm not shutting you out."

"Then what have you been hiding from me?"

"I guess you should know as Queen.."

"Yes I should..we can let the kingdom know when we open the gates tomorrow." Opening the gates was an everyday-thing. They only closed at night. Anna was nervous to tell Elsa. How would she react? "Anna, you can tell me."

"Well..would you be fine if a Prince or Princess came along? Another heir?"

Elsa was shocked, as shocked as Anna was at her coronation when her powers were revealed. But this was very shocking to Elsa. She had no idea Anna would end up pregnant. This was in the wrong cycle in her opinion. Shouldn't the Queen get married and have kids before the next heir? But she was fine as long as it was Anna and Kristoff. She would reject Hans.

There were more great things happening in Arendelle. First, the open gates, and now a Prince or Princess was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**Heh, pig..**

**I've already made plans on if it's a boy or a girl. I can't say, but I put both Prince and Princess just for the story.**


	3. Epilogue

**If you're my friend reading this, Elsa, (her real name's not Elsa) then I'm sorry I took so long for this one.**

**That's pretty much it for this start and for this story. Only this chapter_, then the story's over, close the book. _(Even though this isn't a book)  
><strong>

**:'(**

**For fun, this chapter contains some songs and scenes from Frozen. Disclaimer is at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>At this time, it was April, spring. Anna was a <em>very<em> pregnant princess. She was to be expecting a girl. A princess. It was a day where the gates were open. Elsa had scheduled to close the gates if Anna was ready to deliver.

Anna was outside the castle, wandering around the kingdom with Sven. She had her grip onto him. He helped her walk back to the castle.

Elsa was in the courtyard, being greeted by some citizens. She saw Anna coming back, whom she thought Sven was Hans, when she had a sudden flashback..

_3 years earlier:_

"No..what have I done?" The door creaked open and Hans entered. "Why did you bring me here?"

_"I couldn't just let them kill you."_

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna."

_"Anna has not returned. If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer..please."_

"Don't you see? I can't. You have to tell them to let me go!"_  
><em>

_"I will do what I can._

Elsa's cuffs started to freeze as she got nervous. This flashback and day was tough for her, remembering the first time people found about her powers, and the summit siege where she was nearly killed by The Duke of Weselton's guards, and from her ice chandelier.

She had another flashback about freezing Anna's heart.

"No, I'm just trying to protect you."

_"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again! Please don't slam the door, you don't have to keep your distance anymore.." _She followed Elsa's path. _"Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear..'cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here."_

_"Anna..please go back home, your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."_

_"Yeah, but-"_

_"I know! You mean well, but leave me be. Yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free! Just stay away and you'll be safe from me!"_

_"Actually, we're not."_

_"What do you mean we're not?"_

_"I get the feeling you don't know."_

_"What do I not know?"_

_"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep..snow.."_

"What?"

"You kind of set off an eternal winter..everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

"That's okay, you can just unfreeze it."

"No I can't, I, I don't know how!"

"Sure you can, I know you can! _'Cause for the first time in forever.."_

_"Oh..I'm such a fool, I can't be free!"_

_"You don't have to be afraid.."_

_"No escape from the storm inside of me!"_

_"We can work this out together!"_

_"I can't control the curse!"_

_"We'll reverse the storm you've made."_

_"Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!"_

_"Don't panic!"_

_"There's so much fear!"_

_"We'll make the sun shine bright!"_

_"You're not safe here!"_

_"We can face this thing together!"_

_"No!"_

_"We can change this winter weather!" _Their voices crossed. _"Ahhh..."_

_"And everything will be all right!"_

_"I can't! ! ! ! !"  
><em>

Elsa struck Anna with her powers. Hans thought Anna said that Elsa would never hurt her, but Anna was wrong.

This came to the time where the 'love experts' needed to help them, but their thoughts were wrong.

"What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man? _Is it the clumpy way he walks?"_

_"Or the grumpy way he talks?"_

_"Or the pear shaped, square shaped weirdness of his feet?"_

_"And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sorta smelly."_

_"But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet! So he's a bit of a fixer upper, so he's got a few flaws."  
><em>

_"Like his peculiar brain, dear.."_

_"His thing with the reindeer.."_

_"That's a little outside of nature's laws!"_

_"So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of! You can fix this fixer upper up with a little bit of love!"_

"Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real actual problem here."

"I'll say! So tell me, dear.._Is it the way he runs scared?"_

_"Or that he's socially impaired?"_

_"Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods? _What?"

_"Are you holding back your fondess due to his unmanly blondeness?"_

_"Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?"_

_"He's just a bit of a fixer upper! He's got a couple a' bugs. His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs! So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do! The way to fix up this fixer upper is to fix him up with you!"_

The trolls tied up Anna and Kristoff.

"Enough! She is engaged to someone else, okay?"

The trolls that were with Kristoff huddled in a circle. _"So she's a bit of a fixer upper."_

_"That's a minor thing."_

_"Her quote "engagement" is a flex arrangement."_

_"And by the way, I don't see no_ _ring!"_ The trolls continued anyway.

_"So she's a bit of a fixer upper, her brain's a bit betwixt! Get the _fiancé_ out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed!"  
><em>

_"We're not saying you can change him, 'cause people don't really change. We're only saying that love's a force, that's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed, but throw a little love their way!"_

_"Throw a little love their way!"_

_"And you'll bring out their best!"_

_"True love brings out the best! Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, that's what it's all about!"  
><em>

_"Father!"_

_"Sister!"_

_"Brother!"_

_"We need each other to raise us up and round us out! Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove.."_

_"The only fixer upper than can fix a fixer upper is.."_

_"True! True! True, true, true! Love, true love! Love, love, love, love, love! Love, true love! T-rue..."_

"Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded-"

"Wait, what?"

"You're getting married."

_"Love!"_

The same night was when Kristoff had to return Anna to Arendelle to kiss Hans.

_"Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?"_

The sun started to rise as Sven raced down the hill, carrying Anna and Kristoff while Olaf was sliding down the hill in the snow. When they returned to the castle, the guards opened the gates and let Anna in.

_"What happened out there?"_

"Elsa struck me with her powers."

_"You said she'd never hurt you."_

"I was wrong." Anna started to get colder by the minute.

_"Anna," _Hans picked Anna up and layed her down.

"She froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me."

_"A true love's kiss." _Anna was hoping she'd get what she wanted. Elsa was right. You can't marry a man you just met. _"Oh Anna. If there was only someone out there who loved you."_

"What? Y-You said you did." Hans started to cover the window with the curtains.

_"As 13th in line, in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere."_

"What are you talking about?"

_"As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you-"_

"Hans!"

_"You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me just like that!" _Hans used a pitcher of water to put out the fire. _"I figured after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa."_

"Hans! No, stop!"

_"But then she doomed herself, you were dumb enough to go after her."_

"Please."

_"All that's left now is to kill Elsa, and bring back summer."_

"You're no match for Elsa."

_"No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am a hero, who is going to save Arendelle from destruction.__"_

"You won't get away with this."

_"Oh..I already have."_

Hans locked Anna in the room. She could slowly escape if the door couldn't lock from the outside. Anna went to the door and weakly tried to open it, but couldn't as long as she had ice in her heart. "Please.." The last few red areas of her hair turned white, and Anna got colder. She leaned against the door in the cold room, with only her dress and fuzzy cape to keep her warm. "Please.."

_"Elsa! You can't run from this"  
><em>

"Just take care of my sister!"

_"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart. I tried to save her but it was too late! Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. Your sister is dead!"_

Elsa was living a nightmare. Sure she had to keep her powers hidden and be free, but hearing that Anna died isn't what she wanted. Elsa fell to the ground and the heavy winter winds calmed down.

Anna was still wandering around, looking for Kristoff, until she saw him several feet from her. "Kristoff.."

_"Anna.." _

They both started to go to each other. Kristoff was running, and Anna was walking weakly. Just as Kristoff almost reached Anna, she saw Hans pull out his sword behind Elsa. "Elsa.." She looked at Kristoff, as he was almost to her, and she had no choice. Save herself or sacrifice herself for her sister? She had to save Elsa. She went to Elsa as fast as she could to stop Hans from killing her. "No!" Just as Hans was about to hit Elsa with his sword, Anna blocked him from killing her and froze completely, which _did _stop Hans.

Elsa looked up, and saw that Anna was frozen. "Anna!" She stood in front of her sister, who was now an ice sculpture. "Oh, Anna, no, no, please.." Elsa started to tear up. This was worse than knocking Anna unconscious with her powers when they were younger. She hugged her sister and cried. This was all that was left of Anna.

_"Anna?" _Both Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven were near, and Kristoff thought he had run out of time to save Anna. The only question left is where did Olaf even come from?

The guards, kings and dukes from other kingdoms lowered their heads, knowing that Arendelle had lost their princess. Everything would be different without Anna.

Anna, still being hugged by Elsa, started to that from the waist up. They all looked up, except Elsa, and gasped. An act of true love _can _thaw a frozen heart.

Elsa felt Anna move out of her position, looked up and saw that she had thawed completely. Her nightmare stopped.

"Anna?" She got up completely and they hugged.

"Oh Elsa."

"You sacrificed yourself for me?"

"..I love you."

Olaf gasped happily. _"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"_

Elsa had the answer to her problem. "Love will thaw. Love, of course!"

"Elsa?"

"Love!"

All of Arendelle started to thaw, from the fjord to the castle. Not only that they got 3 days of winter during the summer that they didn't want, but Elsa solved their problems with Olaf's help.

_Now:_

Now nighttime, it was time for Elsa to close the gates for the night until the next day. She went to find Anna, when Gerda came to tell Elsa that Anna was having her baby. Elsa ordered her to take her to Anna to see if she was alright.

Gerda brought Anna to the little barn where Sven slept overnight. "Anna!"

"I'm fine."

Spending all the time having flashbacks was making Elsa have no idea that Anna could have her baby anytime. Gerda told Elsa that unfortunately, Elsa couldn't be in the barn with Anna and Kristoff to avoid getting nervous and freezing anything. She waited outside with Sven, until Gerda let her back in to see that Anna had a girl. Wrapped in a blanket in Anna's arms. Olaf suddenly came hopping in.

_"Ooh..hello!" _He sniffed Anna's baby just like how he sniffs flowers that he sees. The baby smelled like hay, since they were in a barn, and of course, Olaf sneezed his carrot nose off into Sven's mouth. Sven put the carrot on Olaf's face in its proper spot.

Elsa still payed attention to the fact that she had a niece. "So..what's her name?"

_"Anastasia." _Kristoff just blurted it out, not letting Anna have the chance.

"I wanted a name that was close to mine." And because Anastasia looked exactly like how Anna did when she was younger. Little Anastasia even inherited a small bit of white hair, just like Anna had when Elsa struck her in the head as little kids. "Do you want to hold her, Elsa?"

Elsa's eyes widened a bit. She didn't know if she wanted to or not, by the fact that her powers almost showed during the first part of her coronation. "S-Sure.." They knew Elsa was nervous. Her hands were shaking as she took Anastasia._ It's alright, Elsa, don't feel, don't feel._ Elsa thought to herself. She was hoping Anastasia didn't inherit any power of some sort, or it would be dangerous. Elsa was still a bit nervous, but her powers didn't show, but she was still afraid they would, and she didn't want to hurt anyone again, so she quickly gave Anastasia back to Anna.

The next few months of the new Princess' life was spent having Anna carry her around, greeting people with the little one.

_And they all lived happily forever after._

* * *

><p><strong>:D<br>**

**For 3 chapters, I myself think that maybe it was good?**

**What do you think Elsa? (My friend and her real name's not Elsa)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or any of its songs**

**^ As one day, I could be working with Disney Animation, thanks to my sister/friend, Elsa.**


End file.
